Goldilocks and the Pirate
by on-the-ning-nang-nong
Summary: Captain Swan AU : Emma Swan also known as the notorious thief Goldilocks, is on the run from the Evil Queen. She's been on the run for years but after performing one final act of defiance against the Queen, one final heist; stealing a heart, she decides it's time to get away. She looks to a certain Pirate Captain to provide her with safe passage far away from the Enchanted Forest.
1. Chapter 1

The voices of the guards shouting after her as she ran through the forest were becoming quieter. Though she did not slow down, that she knew would be a mistake. She needed to run, faster and faster, her legs were crying out in agony and her breath was rapid and heavy. Though she couldn't help but smile, she loved this adrenaline rush, the running away, she very rarely got to run away, usually just sauntered away; people made it so easy to break in and steal things nowadays. She loved a challenge. This was it. This was her favourite challenge.

Her satchel was banging against her thigh; the stolen object within was almost like a calling beacon, a red arrow above her head, calling to the guards. The Evil Queen's guards. Finally she slowed down and quickly rested up against a tree. Her chest rising and falling in quick succession. She wiped her brow and exhaled shakily and let out a laugh. Her green eyes shone from the adrenaline and the chase. They landed on something pinned to the tree opposite her. A piece of paper she titled her head and shook it as she pulled off the piece of paper. Upon it was a well-drawn picture of herself, above her head was written _Wanted_, underneath, _Goldilocks wanted for crimes against the queen, theft, treason, murder_. "I never murdered anyone," sighed Emma, "Treason perhaps, theft definitely, but murder never. Well only in self defence." She folded up the piece of paper and put it into her satchel.

She patted the bronze chest within the satchel and smiled happily. Her head whipped around the hood on her brown cloak falling down revealing her golden locks. "Over there!" one of the guards shouted pointing in her direction. Emma rolled her eyes before securing the closure of her satchel before running off again. She ran far away until she decided to cascade a tree, securing herself on a joint between the trunk and a branch, her green eyes watching the land below. She was waiting.

The Queen's guards she could see were running her way. She quietly unsheathed her sword and prepared herself. When they were close enough, she jumped down from her perch, landing atop one of the guards. "Thanks for the cushion," she said as she landed atop him, knocking him out cold. The other three guards quickly took out their swords preparing for the dance of fight.

Their swords crashed against Emma's, naturally they were stronger than Emma and they were of greater skill than her in using a sword, but Emma was fast and clever and never played fair. Once forced down to her back she held up her hands in surrender, then as the guard went to sheath his sword she punched him in the face then thrust her sword into his side. Soon all three guards were lying around her dead, the forth lay unconscious. Emma sheathed her sword and patted down her breeches and rubbed off any dirt that had gripped onto her during the tousle with the guards. She noticed the cut upon her upper arm and made a note to herself to tend to it later.

She put her hands underneath the armpits of the unconscious guard and began to drag him away from the battle scene. Emma dragged him away and only stopped when she felt as if she were sufficiently far enough away and that no other guards were following her. She finally let go of the guard and took off her cloak, folding it carefully and placing it underneath his head. She took off his metal helmet carefully and placed it next to him. She delicately placed a finger on his eyelid and lifted up to check everything was okay. Then checked his pulse, it was a normal rate. She hoped she hadn't caused too much damage. He'd probably just be a bit bruised and ache a little. Then she sat herself up against the fallen tree and tended to her wound.

A small blue bird landed next to her on the fallen tree and chirped at her. The sight of the bird was a good sign it meant her friend was safe. "One second," she told the bird before delving into her satchel and taking out her wanted poster and a quill and a pot of ink. Paper wasn't always easy for her to find, but her wanted posters were, so she always had a couple in her bag in preparation for use. She turned the wanted poster over and dipper her quill in ink and wrote _I'm safe and it is done_ before rolling up small and neat and tying it onto the leg of the bird. As soon as it was done the bird flew away.

The guard let out a groan and his hand slowly came up to his head. Emma put away her quill and ink pot and turned to look at him. His head slowly turned upon the make-shift pillow she had made for him out of her cloak. He turned and looked at her. Took in the slight concern that was etched upon her face, but most of all noticed the way her green eyes shone mischievously. "Sorry, Graham," Emma stated. "I didn't realise it was you I jumped down on. Thanks for breaking my fall by the way,"

"You're welcome," he answered groggily. Emma had noticed his accent always seemed to be stronger when he was sleepy or waking up. Something about him not being fully awake did that to his voice. "You really need to be careful when stealing from Regina,"

"Well, you'll be happy to know, this was my last heist against the Queen,"

"What?" he asked as he sat up, his hand pressed against his head. "Why did you drag me here Emma. She'll be wondering where I am. You know I have no choice, I can't leave her,"

"You can now," smiled Emma as she opened up her satchel and took out the bronze chest. Graham's eyes widened as he saw the chest, Emma just grinned at him as she opened it revealing the glowing heart inside and presenting it to him.

"You didn't,"

"I believe we are even,"

"You were never indebted to me,"

"You saved my life. I've returned that favour," Emma told him as he took the chest from her staring down at the heart.

"But how?"

"I had a little help. I'm good, the best thief around but I couldn't afford for this go wrong. So I elicited Snow's help. You spared her life as well, so this was her returning the favour. She created a diversion, meaning it was that easier to get in and get out. Kept Regina out of the way. Though my bet is she'll know soon,"

"I can't believe you did this,"

"I hope this places me further up her wanted list. I've got to be number two, after Snow of course, now," joked Emma.

"She'll hunt you down,"

"I know," nodded Emma. "A personal vendetta now, instead of just annoyance at me constantly stealing from her, and everyone else in this kingdom. Which is why, I am leaving,"

"What?"

"Come on Graham," sighed Emma. "I can't stay here. Not now, and I'm tired of running from her. I want Snow back in power, but I can't stay here and wait for that to happen. If I want to live to see that day then I have to leave. The people of this kingdom will always look out for Snow. They won't look out for me, I've wronged far too many in this place. Stolen from far too many. I'm not safe here. Everywhere I go I am at risk of someone catching me. There is a large price for my head and no one likes me. Even moving under the cover of darkness will keep me safe forever. The Enchanted Forest is one giant trap to me now. So this is my farewell gift to you,"

"So you knew you were going to leave before you did this,"

"Oh yes," nodded Emma. "Go on, put it back in."

Graham nodded and slowly took his heart out of the chest and held it delicately in his hands. He looked down at it nervously and back at Emma's encouraging gleeful face. The curly brown haired man brought his heart up to his chest and shoved it back in. His eyes were wide as he put his hands down his eyes prickling with tears. "Is everything alright?" inquired Emma.

"More than alright," he smiled. "I feel great." Graham jumped up onto his feet and pulled Emma up and embraced her. Emma went stiff at the display of affection. She was never one for such things, she'd never experienced them growing up and signs of affection just made her uncomfortable now; she never knew how to respond. She awkwardly patted Graham on the back until he let go. "So what now?"

"Now," Emma began, "I need to plan my route of escape, and you sir, need to stay out of trouble. I don't want my final heist to be in vain. You keep a tight hold on that heart of yours. Snow knows I'm safe and it is done, so you are a free man now."

"I can help,"

"I'm doing this alone Graham,"

"This is more than you just running away from the Queen isn't it?"

"I don't know what you mean,"

"Emma, you can't keep on running just because things are getting good," he sighed.

"I'm getting away from the Enchanted Forest so I can live," Emma retorted. Closing up not revealing anything to Graham. He knew what Emma was like, knew from her past that she was constantly running, she was afraid to let people in. She had done that with Snow and with Graham but kept on cutting them off. Almost as if she was afraid to care for them. Then now, again, she was running. "Regina will be looking for me, she'll want her revenge. She'll hate me even more than usual now, I'm going for my safety and everyone else's. I am a liability. You know I am."

"Will you return?"

"I don't know," Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Snow, doesn't know you are leaving does she?"

"No," admitted Emma. "But this is for the best. Just trust me Graham,"

"Okay, I'll trust you" he nodded. "Just as long as you promise you'll return one day. Promise me Emma,"

"Fine... I promise."

"Thank you," he smiled and planted a kiss upon her forehead. Emma walked around Graham and picked up her cloak she waved it out but put her satchel on, the strap going over her chest, before she put her cloak on. She lifted the hood to hide her face. Her tan gloved hand patted Graham's shoulder. "Keep yourself safe," he told her.

"You too, Huntsman," she smiled. "Tell Snow I said bye."

"And that you expect a full pardon for your crimes when she gets her throne back?"

"Of course. Can't have a bounty upon my head. Time to make myself wanted in some other kingdom, see what other treasures I can steal. Nothing is new here,"

"I'll miss you," Graham said fondly.

"I guess, yeah, I'll miss you too," Emma gave him a small smile before turning away.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Emma two days of walking on foot to reach the port town. It was night time when she arrived, which meant the port was full of life. Ships were docked at the port, sailors and pirates drinking themselves stupid in taverns and paying for a night with a wench. The usual shenanigans that met with the night life of a port town.

She eyed the ships docked but couldn't make tale of who they belonged to. It wasn't until she walked, hidden amongst the shadows her cloak wrapped around her the hood obscuring her face from any eyes, to the docked ships that she took note of the vessels that she saw. There were a multitude of ships, the odd navy ship, the majority pirate. Though this fleet of pirate ships was nothing compared to a sight she knew that docked at Tortuga. Tortuga was the pirate capital, this place here was merely a stopping point. An area to stretch their sea legs.

She stood up against a wall and looked at each of the ships. She didn't recognise any, which meant none of her "friends" were here, which meant she would have to deal with someone knew. Emma knew that made her job both harder and easier at the same time. She saw a man with a red cap standing aboard one of the ships. She stayed amidst the shadows as she walked closer to inspect the ship. She stopped herself however and moved into an alley way. Emma knew she needed to blend in to the port town, and knew she needed to be able to disappear amongst its throng of people in a seconds notice. In her breeches and tunic, all covered in mud and some blood, she would attract suspicion.

Emma hurried away to the further recesses of the town where the buildings weren't taverns or inns but actual people's homes. She spotted someone's washing line, clothes still hung out. Emma smiled to herself before working out her route to the clothes.

She was back amidst the shadows watching the man in the red cap, now wearing clean clothes. A dress; a brown tight corset something she hadn't worn in a long time and she worried about the impression the thing would be doing to her spine. The full busy skirt of the dress a mixture of colours, yet many faded from the well use of the dress. Now, she could very easily blend in as a wench within the port. She would not raise any suspicion dressed like this. She didn't like the fact that she had had to leave her sword behind, but she couldn't very well have it strapped to her waist. But she was okay because she had a knife hidden in her boot.

She stepped forward out of the shadows and walked past the barrels towards the ship and the man in the red cap. "Hello," she called out. He spun around and looked at her shocked, "Sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you could possibly tell me the name of this fine vessel,"

The man in the red cap stood frozen for a second his eyes trying to get a clear look at Emma. She still wore her cloak, which hid her face but she didn't hold it so tightly to her body, showing off her dress and the corset that held her so very tightly. Her satchel strap could be seen but the satchel itself was resting around at her back. "It's the Jolly Roger," the man finally spluttered.

"Oh yes, of course," nodded Emma. "Would you know what tavern your Captain went to? I'd very much like to meet him," her voice was sweet and innocent.

"Um yes, the Cap'n went to The Swan,"

"How fitting," laughed Emma. "Thank you for your help." She turned away and walked back the way she came her face still smiling at the irony of it all. She knew she had found the Captain to get her safe passage out of this kingdom and she knew exactly what to offer him in return.

The Swan, was filled with loud laughter when she walked in. She had spied into the tavern to check that there weren't any of the Queen's guards before she walked in. Emma was pleased to note there weren't any. Her green eyes scanned the dimly lit tavern, she didn't know what Captain Hook looked like, but she doubted it would be difficult to spot him; after all how many men had a hook for a hand. Emma couldn't help herself from pick pocketing a couple of men at the bar, they made it so easy. She noticed something caught the light from a nearby torch, and saw the man with black hair, blue eyes and dark scruff sitting at a table with a woman either side of him. They appeared to be playing a game with some dice. She noticed the hook.

Her eyes quickly darted around, checking that there weren't any wanted posters in the tavern, but she knew not to take the risk anyway. So with hood still up she walked over to the table. She bent forward "What are you boys playing?" she asked with a seductive smile at Hook. The pirate glanced up at Emma and smiled.

"Hello, love," he greeted, "Care to join us?"

"I'd rather actually only join you Captain,"

"And why's that?"

"I have a deal I'd like to make,"

"And who'd be making this deal?"

"Perhaps we could go back to your ship and discuss it,"

"Why would I want to do that?"

She jumped up onto the table and leant towards the pirate her mouth by his ear, "I can promise you a meeting with me will be very rewarding." The Captain licked his lips in response and raised an eyebrow at her,

"Is that so, lass?"

"Oh yes, Captain, you can always return here if I leave you unsatisfied," Emma's hand came out from underneath her cloak and bent down to lift up the man's left arm. She brought the hook between them and traced the hook lightly with her hand. "I just want to speak with you, in private."

"Excuse me ladies," he said stepping up away from the women he was sitting with. Emma smiled in victory and he offered her his hand to help her down off the table. She took it and stepped down as she did he whispered, "A night cap, love?" Emma just patted his arm before he led her out of the tavern and to his ship.

Once in his cabin Hook pinned Emma against the ladder "So about that night cap," he began but Emma quickly cut him off with a laugh and a shake of her head,

"Not even in your dreams, pirate," she told him

"Then let me see the face that accompanied such a beautiful body," he whispered. He pushed her hood back to reveal her face and Emma lifted a hand to push him out of her personal space. His eyes widened slightly, "Goldilocks?"

"Ah, so you've heard of me," smiled Emma,

"I've heard of the bounty that is upon your head, placed by the Evil Queen, gone up rather considerably over the past couple of days, love, you must have been busy," he said. He had raised an eyebrow when she had pushed him away but just shrugged and walked over to his desk. He lit a couple candles lighting up the cabin allowing him a better look at Emma. He had known she was Goldilocks straightaway, he had seen her poster many a time. Though now in the light he could see that her posters never did her beauty justice. "I can see why they call you Goldilocks," he said as he sat down behind his desk,

"I can see why they call you Hook," Emma retorted, Hook chuckled a little at her retorted and waved his hook as if to say touché,

"Appears you've heard of me too then, love" he winked at her, to which Emma just rolled her eyes. She had sussed out this pirate within seconds of locking eyes on him, alongside what she already knew about him, the fact he was ruthless, hellbent on revenge, but also seeing him in the flesh told her he was arrogant, vein, he was acutely aware of his good looks and was very much a ladies' man. But that just told her that he was in fact just trying to fill a hole in his heart and was deeply unhappy. Not even his revenge would bring him happiness, but she guessed he already knew that.

"I'm here to propose a deal, Captain,"

"You made it sound like we'd be doing something else in the tavern"

"Yeah, well I had to peak your interest to get you to leave,"

"That you did, love,"

"I'm not your love, stop calling me that. I am also not here to fuel your ego and am not here to flirt with you. This is strictly professional," stated Emma. As she walked forward away from the ladder and stood in front of his desk. She unclasped her cloak and let it fall back onto the chair and then sat down on the chair.

"That dress tells me that this isn't professional," smirked Hook as he leant forwards his eyes raking Emma up and down. Emma sighed. "If you wanted a night cap all you had to do was ask, Goldie"

"Goldie?"

"Goldilocks is a bit of a mouthful don't you think? Though if a mouthful is what you want"

"My deal," Emma said loudly and sternly cutting him off. "I want safe passage out of the Enchanted Forest,"

"Where to?"

"I haven't decided yet,"

"What are you offering me in return? Gold won't do, after all I could hand you into the Queen and get a rather handsome sum,"

"I'm not offering gold Hook, I'm offering you something much better,"

"And what's that?"

"You know of me, and you know of my work. You'll know I have stolen from the Regina, but I think you would be interested to know I have stolen from Rumplestiltskin. You would think a man as powerful as he would have better security, but it is so easy. Stolen from him many times. Even helped some others to get in to steal from him. So I know his castle pretty well, which means I know the location of his dagger,"

Hook's interest was piqued his eyebrow raised as he eyed Emma, "Well, Goldie, I must say you do know how to grab a man's attention,"

"I will draw out a map for you showing you how to get into his castle and where his dagger is,"

"How will I know if you are telling the truth?"

"You won't, but this is too good of an opportunity to pass up on."

"When will you give me this map?"

"When you get me to my new destination,"

"Why's that?"

"Because I have to make sure that you can't double cross me,"

"Ever thought of trying something called trust,"

"I've thought about it, but I often find trust is misplaced, so I prefer to be on my guard," answered Emma.

"Well, Goldie, you are requiring that I put my trust in you. Trust that you will tell me and trust that the information you give me is true,"

Emma shrugged in response,

"I think I'll just go and call the guards now," Hook stated as he got up from his desk, "I saw some loitering about the place, looking for you in particular." Emma knew the guards Hook was talking about, knew that they were situated not too far away. She quickly relayed all the options over in her head, the numerous scenarios. She suddenly felt his breath on her neck, "I'll just need to tie you up first, lass," she could practically feel his smirk, "You never know you might enjoy it. I'll just get the guards and will get a fine sum of money, for handing you in. I could very easily kill you first but I feel that might lower your value." The way he spoke actually made Emma shiver with slight fear, she didn't doubt his words she knew him to be cutthroat.

"Fine," she sighed, "Sit back down,"

"I'm the only one who makes the orders aboard my ship,"

"Then, please sit down Captain," Emma said her voice dripping with sarcasm,

"That's better," Hook said as he went and sat back down at his desk. "So, Goldie, how is this going to play out?"

"I won't give you a map, instead I'll give you this," she brought her satchel onto her lap and rummaged around in it till she found what she wanted. She placed it down on the desk,

"What is it?"

"A compass,"

"I can see that. What I want to know is what is so special about it that you are offering in return for safe passage,"

"It doesn't point north,"

"So you are offering me a broken compass, wonderful,"

"No I am offering you a compass that points towards your heart's desire,"

"I've only heard tale of one in existence,"

"And I stole it from the very pirate who had it in his possession,"

"So I'm not your first pirate?" questioned Hook. "Shame, I can still provide you with a rather memorable experience, lass,"

"Do we have a deal?"

"I want the compass before we set sail,"

"No. Compass once you get me out of here. I don't care where, just far away from the Enchanted Forest,"

"You're quite demanding, love,"

"What did I say about calling me love?"

"See there we are, demanding, I do like a woman with a bit of fire in her,"

"Do we have a deal?"

"Tell me, Goldie," Hook leant over the table Emma's hand quickly pulled the compass out of the way and held it tightly in her hand, "Where does the compass point for you?"

"It doesn't," responded Emma. "Why else would I willingly be giving it away?"

"Prove it,"

"Get out of my personal space and I will," she said. Hook slowly moved back, once he did Emma put the compass back on the desk and opened it up. Hook peered over her and raised an eyebrow,

"Care to correct your answer, Goldie, because it appears that your heart desires me right now," he winked at her. Emma stared down at the compass the arrow pointing directly at Hook. It wasn't possible, never since she had stolen it had it found a place to point, it had always been constantly spinning. But now, here it was, pointing at the pirate.

"It's only pointing at you, because you can get me out of here," she snapped.

"Whatever you say love," he smirked. "Can I have a quick gander, just to ensure it is what you say it is. I'll give it back afterwards, I promise,"

Reluctantly Emma pushed the compass over to him. He was true to his word as once he had finished inspected it he passed it right back. "Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger," he grinned, his blue eyes shining. "Now I wonder where do we stand upon that night cap?"

Emma glowered at him,

"Only joking," he laughed hollowly, "So tell me, what is your actual name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Perhaps I would," his face held no sign of teasing with her, he looked genuine "I'm Killian Jones by the way"

"I'll stick with Hook,"

"Ah, you play by the rules never mix business with pleasure. But one thing you should know about me is I love a challenge,"

"Shall we plot a route?"

"Let me get out my maps, unless of course there is something else of mine you'd like to see,"

"Just the maps, thank you Hook."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma woke up slowly, the sign of a good restful nights' sleep. Usually she would jolt away sensing danger or the elements of the outside world would wake her. She wondered why this sleep was different. Then she recalled the fact that she wasn't outside she was on the Jolly Roger in the captain's quarters. Her head was using her arm as a pillow on the desk, obviously she had fallen asleep unexpectedly last night. The hook near her face told her that Hook had done the same. As the implement came into focus she woke with a jolt kicked the desk in the process and waking the Captain as well.

Hook cracked his neck and massaged it with his hand. "Perhaps next time you and I can sleep on the bed,"

"You only have a single," quipped Emma, "and I don't take you for the snuggling type,"

"I prefer to be doing more enjoyable activities than snuggling in a small bed,"

Emma just shook her head in response and rolled her shoulders and stretched out her arms. Hook took immense joy in watching her as she did so. "I'll collect my crew, shall I? Then we can set sail. You should probably stay below decks, until we are out at sea,"

"Very well," nodded Emma. Hook made his way out of his quarters and Emma could hear him barking orders at his crew. She took this time to have a well deserved snoop around his quarters. She found a couple bags of gold and immediately placed them into her satchel, which sat on the chair covered by her cloak.

As she searched through the drawers of his desk she found a picture of a woman, "So you must be the woman who died, the Dark One's wife and Captain Hook's love," she placed the drawing delicately back in the drawer, just as if she had never been snooping.

Hook came down the ladder a while later when Emma had helped herself to one of the apples on his desk and was inspecting the sextant. "I must say this is a sight I can get used to," Hook said as he cocked his head to stare at Emma's rear as she was bent with her elbows resting on the desk staring down at the sextant. She spun around and threw the apple core at his head.

"Can I leave your cabin now?" she asked.

"No need to throw fruit," he said.

"Yeah well there is no need for the innuendos and sexual comments," remarked Emma as she stood with her hands on her hips looking unimpressed at him.

The gestured towards the ladder, "Ladies first,"

"Oh you're a gentleman now," remarked Emma as she put her foot on the first step of the ladder,

"I'm always a gentleman," he whispered in her ear. It was only when Emma at the top of the ladder that she realised her mistake in going first, as she had given Hook a nice view of her rear as she cascaded the ladder. She was thankful for the first time for the full skirt because her breeches would have left nothing to the imagination.

The sea air hit her in the face as her head poked out of the hole and she pulled herself onto the deck. All the men's faces turned to look at her, Emma wondered if Hook had even told them of her presence upon the Jolly Roger, by the looks of their faces he hadn't. And as they all looked her up and down, smug looks upon their faces she realised they thought her some wench. She turned away from their leering gazes and looked out at the sea. She walked over to the edge of the ship and peered over at the waves the vessel was slicing through. The sea was the most vibrant and beautiful blue she had ever seen, the sun flickering off it making it sparkle as if it were a jewel. "I must say, Goldie, you look even better in the sun," Hook said as he looked over at her before taking his position at the wheel from the man in the red cap. "You enjoying the view?"

"It's alright," shrugged Emma tearing her eyes away from the sea to look at the pirate. In the light of day she was able to see his features better, she hated the fact that he was just as attractive in the day-light. She walked and stood at his side, "Are you going to tell your men to stop looking at me like that or am I going to have to do something about it, something unpleasant?"

"Men," shouted Hook, their focus finally turning to their Captain, "Please welcome Miss, Goldilocks, upon the Jolly Roger, she'll be travelling with us over the next few days. I expect you to treat her with respect, is that understood,"

"Yes, Capt'n," they chorused,

"Now once you have finished ogling her will you get back to work," he ordered. They obliged at once.

Emma's eyes fell upon the markings that had been carved in on the base of the helm. It looked to her as if they had been done with a hook, "Why have you drawn a line through them?" she asked her fingers coming forward to trace the line that went through the letter P and S. Hook didn't answer her so she knew it to be a sore subject; something he didn't wish to talk about. Emma just sighed and rolled her eyes and walked away from Hook's side. She stood at the back of the ship just staring out at sea.

Emma was completely lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the hand that rested on the small of her back. "A woman in love with the sea," said Hook. She jumped at what felt to be sudden proximities and stepped away from him, batting his hand away from her. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind if we took a detour. Tortuga is awfully close and I've been promising my men for ages,"

"It's outside the Enchanted Forest, it should be fine," agreed Emma, "Though not far enough outside,"

"I'll keep you safe," he smiled. "I won't take my eyes off you for a second,"

"I would despair is you did," she retorted sarcastically.

"Well we all know, the compass points towards me. I do think you would actually despair. But if you ever lose me, we need not worry. You'll be able to find me,"

"You think very highly of yourself don't you Captain. I often find men with a large ego often meet rather unfortunate ends,"

"Is that a threat?"

"No," laughed Emma. "I don't threaten people. I just do it. Plus I am more of a thief than a murder, I wouldn't kill you, I'd just take away something of importance,"

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know," shrugged Emma, "I noticed a fair few things when I was snooping,"

Hook raised an eyebrow at her,

"Oh come on, are you really surprised. You left a thief alone in your quarters. What did you think I would do, just wait patiently for you to return,"

"No I am not surprised. After all Goldie, I can read you like an open book,"

"I doubt that very much,"

"I'd be more than willing to put it to the test. A drinking game in Tortuga perhaps? Just you and me,"

"I'll reiterate something I told you yesterday, not even in your dreams. I am here for one reason and one reason only, I am not here to have fun with you Hook,"

"But you admit it would be fun. Come on, lass, see it as a celebration,"

"I'm not drinking with you. Drinking with pirates never end well," explained Emma.

"Drinking with me could end very well," he winked at her. Emma turned her nose at him as she rolled her eyes before walking away from him.

They had arrived at Tortuga a couple of hours ago, Emma had of course refused to go drinking with Hook and so had stayed on his ship. She was surprised that no one had been left to guard the ship or watch her, but then again it was Tortuga and Hook had promised his men. She was mulling over an assortment of maps, sitting at his desk, she was reading because she was bored and had nothing better to do. She heard a creak. Emma immediately lunged for the dagger in her boot and jumped upon the desk with her dagger pointing at the man walking down the ladder into the cabin.

She recognised the leather clad legs and sighed slowly placed the dagger back into her boot. "What a lovely welcome, Goldie," remarked Hook as he stepped off the final step of the ladder. He presented his hand to her, "Need a hand getting down?"

"I am perfectly capable," Emma stated before jumping down off the desk landing in front of Hook. "I thought you'd be out drinking with your men,"

"Didn't feel right without you, lass,"

Emma raised an eyebrow at him,

"Alright, I heard something and thought you might be interested,"

"Interested?"

"A job for a thief,"

"I just want to get as far away from the Enchanted Forest as possible,"

"You are pretty far away right now,"

"Not far enough. Someone could still be willing to kidnap me and take me to the Evil Queen,"

"It's Tortuga, love, that isn't going to happen. No one would want to break the code,"

"I'm not a pirate, the code doesn't apply to me,"

"Smart," nodded Hook in approval, "But if you are under my care, the code can apply,"

"As in if I moonlight as your possession, it would apply,"

"I don't view women as objects, Goldie, you would not have to moonlight as my possession but merely a free woman who enjoys my company and I hers."

"I'm still not leaving. I just want to be safe and off your ship and out of your company,"

"Aren't you enjoying your time on the Jolly?"

"I just want to get back to my life, to what I am good at,"

"This is proposal might interest you, love,"

"What's the heist then?" she sighed

"I need a map stolen,"

"From who and where does this map lead to?"

"From Blackbeard,"

"Another pirate I haven't had the pleasure of meeting," Emma stated as she rolled her eyes,

"Who have you met?"

"That's not the point. Where does this map lead to and why would I want a part of it?"

"Gold, lass, that where the man will take us, gold,"

"I can get gold from anywhere. What's so special about this gold that it requires a map?"

"Because it is gold that belongs to the gods of the sea,"

"That means nothing to me," explained Emma,

"Well Goldie," he smiled, "Ever heard of Ursula Goddess of the sea, or Poseidon God of the sea, or even King Triton?"

"All myths,"

"But myths stem from truth, Goldie, and this myth, the myth of their treasure has a map,"

"I don't believe it," she shrugged, "I can get real gold from other places. I don't want a part of this,"

"Oh come one. This isn't just a little gold. This is a lot of gold and treasure unseen by man."

"Then you can get the map yourself, and drop me off on the way," she snapped.

"Come on, Goldie. Prove me wrong if you want, steal me the map and if we follow it and it turns out nothing is there then fine, you win, but if there is I win,"

"I'm not playing your game,"

"You're a stubborn lass, aren't you. Look, just do this,"

"I don't see why you can't just do this by yourself. You're a pirate you know how theft works. I do not want a part of this mythical gold,"

"Come on, Goldie, it'll be an adventure."

"I don't care," she shrugged.

"Please," Hook said through gritted teeth, "I need your skills, I cannot do this by myself. If I were to go after that map it would ensure a battle and I would likely lose some of my men. If you do it, it'll be a clean job. Think you could even steal yourself something pretty from Blackbeard, and you could prove me wrong, or you could get a load of gold."

"What will I win if I prove you wrong?"

"Making a bet are we, Goldie?"

"Sure," smiled Emma, "I have nothing to lose, I can prove you wrong or I can get a load of gold to settle me in nicely to my new life."

"Knew you'd come around," he smirked "So what are the stakes of the bet then?"

"If I am proved right and it is all myth, then I get to keep the compass but you still have to give me safe passage to my new life,"

"Then if I am right," he began. "Our original deal still stands and, I get free pickings of whatever I want from in that magical satchel of yours,"

"Magical?"

"You've got an awful lot of stuff in there, lass,"

"Been snooping have we?"

"You snooped in my cabin so I thought I'd make it fair,"

"It's bigger on the inside," remarked Emma. Then slowly her hand came out "You can only pick one thing, one, deal?"

"Deal," smiled Hook as he took hold of Emma's hand and they shook. "Now come to the tavern and have a drink, Goldie, and we can organise how you are going to steal this map from Blackbeard." Emma eyed her satchel, "That'll have to stay here. But I can put it somewhere safe."

"I'd rather put it somewhere myself,"

"I know this ship like the back of my, well, you know," he said with a flourish of his hook,

"And with all due respect Hook, I don't trust you knowing the whereabouts of my satchel and well I have searched your cabin, I have a place in mind,"

"Very well, lass. I'll meet you up on the deck. Be sure to leave your cloak behind and put your corset back on," Hook gave her a winning smile before making his way back up the ladder. Emma rolled her eyes once in response.

Hook stood leaning against the mast of his ship his right hand playing idly with his hook. He wondered why he was being so lenient with the thief, if he found out that anyone else had been snooping in his cabin we would have skinned them alive. Anyone giving him orders he would have forced to walk the plank but not her. He wondered what made her so special, he wasn't an idiot to deny that he wasn't attracted to her. To her looks mostly, her personality was something that he was slightly unsure of. In fact he was just unsure of her. She was an enigma wrapped up in a beautiful golden locks and a nice tight corset.

The thought of her corset brought his eyes up as she appeared up onto deck. He smiled at her when she stood before him with her hands on her hips he used his hook to brush a piece of her golden hair off her shoulders. "Bit better, lass, we want your role to be believable. Don't want you looking sloppy." Hook offered her his arm, "Shall we go have a drink Goldie?"

Emma looked down at his am and scoffed, "Please," she turned away from him and got off the ship. As soon as she stepped on land she felt instantly better, she wasn't out of her depth on land. The land was to her what the sea was to Hook. This was her territory. Her domain.


	4. Chapter 4

The two small goblets were being filled with rum. Emma and Hook bumped them together before taking their shots. His men were dotted about places in the tavern; Emma had noticed a couple had already left with a wench on her arm. "So the man in the corner is Blackbeard?" questioned Emma

"Aye, that's him," nodded Hook as he filled up their drinks again, and they downed their shots in one again. Emma knew drinking was a bad idea, the amount that she had already drunk was already affecting her. She usually had a good tolerance for alcohol but then again she hadn't gone out drinking for a long time. It usually meant she was more clumsy on the job and that was not something she could afford.

"Nice perm," she said as she turned back to look at Hook. "So where did you get the information about the map from?"

"Just around,"

"No, I need specifics,"

"We were having fun just now, why are you making this about business,"

"Because this is about business."

"Smee heard about it," he told her. "Now, let's talk about your plan for stealing it,"

"Shouldn't be too difficult," Emma said, "just need to get on his ship,"

"And how will you do that?"

"He'll take me onto it," smiled Emma,

"Why will he do that?"

"Why wouldn't he?" questioned Emma back. "After all the only reason he would bring me onto his ship is for a, what you call, a night cap,"

"You can't be serious,"

"You sound jealous,"

"I am not bloody jealous. I just think,"

"This is my area of expertise, you don't get a say in it," Emma took another shot of rum, just as Smee was walking up behind her. She turned her head when she felt the presence and saw that Smee was stood next to a brunette in a green dress. Hook raised his eyebrow quizzically at Smee.

"The rest of the crew and I, wanted to get you something Cap'n" he announced. "To thank you." Emma looked back to Hook,

"Smee, I'm in the middle of something right now,"

"No you aren't," retorted Emma. "Why don't you take the gift and then leave me to deal with Blackbeard,"

"Lass, what if you get yourself in trouble,"

"I won't," she answered. "Just get up and leave. I'll do all the hard work,"

He went to object but Emma shook her head at him. Hook just shrugged his shoulders in defeat not that he really put up that much of a fight and stood up. Nodded his head towards the woman and she held out her hand for him, he took it. She began to lead him away and he gave Smee a wink, "Thank you Smee, just what I wanted." Smee went to sit down where Hook had been opposite Emma, she sighed and rolled her eyes before stepping out from the table and taking the rum bottle with her.

As she began to walk she made sure she swayed that bit more as she did so, giving the indication that she was more intoxicated than she actually was. She walked out of the tavern into the busy streets of Tortuga, men and women's singing filled the air. The place lit by fire light. She slumped against a wall and brought the rum bottle to her lips. Her eyes watching the door of the tavern. Sure enough, as she had expected, Blackbeard walked out. He spotted her straight away and made for her.

She put on her most innocent face, widened her green eyes as she looked at Blackbeard and fluttered her eyelashes. She presented the rum bottle towards him, her wrist weak so the bottle rocked slightly in her grip. He took the bottle from her kindly and she slumped her body back against the wall. "You could do better than Hook anyway, love," he told her after he took a swig from the rum bottle. Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm Blackbeard," he smiled and took her hand and placed a kiss upon it. She let out a tipsy giggle and smiled up at him. Emma wished she could say that the giggle had been forced but it hadn't; she had actually giggled.

"Do you know him well then? Captain Hook?" she asked, "Are you a part of his crew?"

"No, love, I have my own ship,"

"Really? You're a Captain then?" Emma slowly eased the rum bottle out of his grip and brought it up to her lips,

"Oh yes," he nodded. "Captain Blackbeard at your service milady," he tilted his cap at her and she giggled, on purpose this time. "Can I ask your name?"

"You can, but I won't tell you," she smirked, "After all, I have always thought there was something fun about a mystery, don't you?"

"I'm starting to," he whispered as his face was brought forward inches away from her own. Emma looked down at the pirates red coat and allowed her eyes to wander up until their eyes met and she smiled at him. She lifted her hand up and took his hat off his head,

"May I Captain?" she asked as she placed it upon her own head. "Do you think it suits me?"

"You may have a little pirate in you, you know,"

"Oh I do hope so," Emma smiled as she brought the rum bottle to her lips. "So Captain, care to share the rest of this drink with me?"

"We can take it to my ship,"

"I'd like that very much," Emma smiled. "Which way is it?" she was gesturing with her hand with the rum bottle in its grip her eyes looking around at the multitude of ships docked. Blackbeard turned his head, and pushed the rum bottle back to Emma.

"Drink up and follow me," he said as he began to walk away. Emma smiled to herself, this was far too easy.

Blackbeard had hold of Emma's hands as he helped her step down onto his ship. Once her feet had met the wooden surface he spun around and kissed her. Emma yelped in surprise, she had not been expecting that. Blackbeard took the yelp as a moan and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Emma really badly was fighting the urge to knee him in the groin, his facial hear was unpleasant on her face but she reluctantly kissed him back, feigning pleasure and attraction. She noticed he gestured with his hand for his crew to get themselves out of their way and then slowly lead her, whilst still kissing, through the doors that led to his quarters.

Emma's eyes looked around her as he led her in. Scanning around the place for the map. It was then that it occurred to her that she didn't actually even know what the map looked like. How could anyone know that the map that they were looking at would be the one leading to this mythical treasure? She most certainly wouldn't. She sighed in annoyance against Blackbeard's mouth but it came out more as a moan and he responded in kind. Their lips separated and Emma smiled at him. "I like your quarters Captain," she purred. Sidestepping around him she went and sat herself on the edge of his desk, rum bottle still in hand. He turned around and stepped between her legs and put his hands down either side of her. "Do you want to know my name?" she asked,

"Go on then, love," he whispered his lips ghosting before her own,

"It's Goldilocks," she smiled before hitting him around the head with the rum bottle, causing him to collapse onto her lap unconscious. She exhaled disgusted before pushing him off her lap where he landed on the floor with a thud.

Emma placed the rum bottle upon the desk and looked around at the cabin, lit only by a few dying candles. She scratched the back of her head as she contemplated what to do. She noticed there were several maps on the large dark oak desk, as well as the table that was also in his large quarters. She looked over at the maps on the table and mulled over them trying to understand them. She only recognised a couple of the places, as they were associated with the Enchanted Forest and a couple of the kingdoms and seas surrounding it. She chewed her lip in thought then deciding the map she needed wasn't there walked over to the maps on the desk. The light was further dimming and it was even harder to make out what was on them. One map in particular looked different to the others. It was all on the same piece of leather but parts of the map moved as if it were a puzzle. There were pieces of parchment next to it with notes written down by Blackbeard.

Emma took one note and brought it to a candle and could just make out the words "_treasure in shipwreck?"_ She guessed this must be the map she needed, after all why else would it be on his desk surrounded by notes trying to work it out. She rolled the map up and hid it underneath the layers of the skirt of her dress. There was a knock at the door, her eyes went wide and mentally kicked herself for what she was about to do. She let out a loud moan, "Oh Captain, oh yes, yes. Yes Captain!"

She quickly jumped onto Blackbeard's bed and began to shift it slightly with her weight. She bit her lip waiting for the person at the door to walk away. They didn't. She rolled her eyes because she knew exactly what was going on, Blackbeard's crew were listening in on the "night cap". She carried on crying out and moaning hating herself for doing it. She got off the bed and continued with the noises but had a little look around his cabin. There were a couple of expensive looking rings in a small box, she decided to take the silver ring with a green jewel in the centre and placed it on her middle finger. The ring reminded her of something, a thought niggling at the back of her head, like a story she had once been told. "Oh yes!" she yelled, her eyes rolling as she did so. She wondered why she was making Blackbeard out to be such a great lover, it would have been more fun for her if she wasn't, but it was too late to backtrack now. She found a small leather bag on a shelf and opened it to find down powder of sorts. She lifted up a couple of grains between her index finger and thumb. She brushed it off and then lifted the bag to sniff it experimentally. She immediately regretted her decision, she recognised that smell, a couple of the particles being inhaled. Poppy seed powder. She swayed slightly her eyes slamming shut, her head feeling woozy. "Shit," she slurred. She forced her heavy eyelids to open, tightening the bag shut she shoved it down the front of her blouse, knowing that something like this may come in handy in the future.

Emma knew she was likely to fall asleep. She hadn't inhaled a lot but she did feel extremely drowsy. She needed to get off this ship. She ruffled her hair to give it a certain heavily ruffled style and swayed her way to the door, she turned the handle and as soon as she did she heard the hurrying of feet. She opened the door and stepped out. Her vision was blurry as she looked at the crew busying themselves. She shut the door behind her, "Hello boys," she smiled. "The Captain wishes to be left alone for a little while,"

She made her way off the ship her walking not following a straight line, she was unbalanced and her eyes kept on threatening to close. She looked completely pissed and thoroughly fucked, as she made her way from Blackbeard's ship and along the docks. She tried to force her blurry eyes to focus so she could find Hook's ship, but it was getting increasingly difficult. She was grateful for the fact that she hadn't inhaled so much that she fell asleep instantly but she knew she had inhaled enough to make her extremely drowsy and likely to fall asleep any second. She needed to get to Hook's ship.

She fell over a collection of barrels on her way to what she hoped was Hook's ships. She groaned as she pulled herself back up onto her feet and hurried her way over to the ship. She almost fell down the steps onto the ship but managed to steady herself just in time. Her drooping eyes couldn't see any men upon the ship, her hand gripping tightly to the edge of her ship as she made her way to the helm. She lifted up the hatch with great difficultly down to Hook's quarters and made her way down the ladder.

"Hook?" she slurred. The pirate jumped out of his bed and took in the sight of the thief. Her hair was a complete mess, her corset was partly undone, she couldn't stand up straight and was swaying slightly. Her eyes were half closed, she was just about to fall to the floor when he ran to her side and caught her before she fell.


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Hook was sitting at the chair at his desk his legs propped up onto the desk and his head lolling back with his mouth open. His eyes shut and gently snoring. Emma wondered why he was sleeping there when her eyes opened to see the shirtless pirate. Although he was shirtless he still wore the brace that his hook attached to. She shifted her body and realised then that she was lying on his bed, the covers had been pulled up around her and someone had taken off her boots so she'd be comfortable but had been enough of a gentleman not to take anything else off.

It was then that Emma remembered the poppy seed power from back on Blackbeard's ship. She noticed how the first ray of sunlight was appearing through the windows, the marking of a new day. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and played with the new ring on her middle finger. "Hook?" she said, the man stirred slightly but remained sleeping. "Hook?" she called again. She three back the covers and stood next to his sleeping body, "Hook!" she shouted loudly by his ear. At once his head jolted forward, his mouth shut and his blue eyes opened wide.

"Oh good you're awake," she smiled sweetly,

"What do you want, Goldie?" he murmured. His accent was stronger, just like how Graham's would get stronger when he was just waking up or was sleepy. Her heart suddenly ached for her friend, for Graham and even for Snow. But she may still return one day.

"Thought it'd be wise if we set sail as early as possible. Blackbeard will know that his map has been stolen, I'll bet he'll put two and two together and come after you," she explained.

"So you got the map?"

"Of course,"

"Wasn't sure, love, you arrived here in quite the state last night," Hook rubbed his hand over his face, his blue eyes glancing to look up at her, "He didn't take advantage of you did he? I mean you looked,"

"I looked what?"

"Drugged and as if you'd been having a night cap of your own,"

"Oh," sighed Emma. "Believe me he never even got a chance. Knocked him out with a rum bottle. I looked drugged because I have inhaled some poppy seed, and I looked like...I was just pretending so I would have time to search,"

"Pretend?"

"You know, making the noises," Emma blushed. Did she really just admit that to Captain Hook? She berated herself and told herself that she only slipped up because she was still tired. "Look it doesn't matter, all that matters is that I was able to steal the map,"

"Let's see it then," he told her. Emma lifted up the front of her skirt revealing her creamy white skin, "Woah!" exclaimed Hook as he jumped out of his chair, "What are you doing, lass?"

"Oh relax," she told him as she let a couple of layers drop back down and she untied something and pulled out the rolled out map. She held it out for him and he took hold of the other end of the map, they were already standing close to one another but she tugged at the map and pulled him closer and brought her mouth to his ear, "Remember our deal Hook,"

"Oh I do, lass," he smiled. She let go of the map and stepped back and sat down on the edge of the bed. She crossed her legs and raised her eyebrows at Hook as he licked his bottom lip,

"Take a look then," she told him. He nodded and sat down in his chair pulling it back in and unrolling the map before him.

"By the way, lass," he said looking away from the map and at her, "We're not docked at Tortuga anymore, as soon as you were back, we set sail. I'm no idiot,"

"Good for you," she said and shifted her body back so she could rest herself back against the wall of the ship.

She was shaken abruptly awake and saw Hook peering down at her, now fully dressed in his leather pirate garb. "Don't look so disappointed, lass," he winked, "If you wish to see me without a shirt all you have to do is ask nicely,"

"The map?" she questioned,

"Just the one we needed,"

"You're welcome by the way," she retorted,

"If thanks is what you want,"

"Yes it is," she nodded. "Just the words will suffice,"

"Thank you, Goldie,"

She nodded and nudged him out of the way with her foot and slid off the bed. "How long was I asleep?"

"Only a couple hours,"

"Got any food?" she asked. He pointed to a bowl on his desk, "Porridge?"

"Don't you like it?"

"No, I do, just didn't expect pirates to be eating porridge," she shrugged and sat herself at his desk and began to politely shovel the warm oats into her mouth. He just nodded at her and descended up the ladder onto deck.

Emma ran her finger around the bowl getting the last trails of porridge and popped her finger into her mouth. She let out a sigh as she took her finger out of her mouth and slowly lifted her arm to take a whiff. She grimaced. It'd been too long since she had washed. The last time being before her heist at the Evil Queen's palace. Meaning she still held smell to two days of walking on foot, blood from the guards she'd killed and mud and dirt. She was beginning to smell rather unpleasant. She made a note to herself to have a wash tonight when the ship was anchored and all the pirates were asleep.

Emma retightened her corset but found it wasn't as easy to do so. She remembered the bag of powder, she pulled it out and took it to the secret place she had hid her satchel and put the powder inside before making her way up on deck. It was a cloudy yet warm day, almost stifling. As she took her place at the helm next to Hook he turned to her and gave her a dazzling smile, "There's a storm brewing,"

"Should we plan to make port somewhere for when it blows,"

"It won't be my first storm, Goldie, we'll be fine," he assured her. Emma noticed the map was out before Hook, covering the part of the wheel which was the crossed out P and S.

"How far away are we from the mythical treasure?"

"If the storm stays away, I would say about five or six days of sailing, if the storm hits and she's a big one and we go off course then I don't know,"

"Five or six days!" exclaimed Emma. "I have to be on this bloody ship for that long,"

"Don't insult the Jolly, lass," Hook warned her. "She's the finest vessel that ever sailed the seas,"

"Whatever," scoffed Emma and walked away from Hook and to the back of the ship where she rested her arms against it and stared out at the blue expanse. She held her hand out before her just staring at the ring on her hand,

"Don't recall seeing that on your hand before, love,"

"Don't call me that," she sighed, "And that's because it wasn't on my hand before. It's new,"

"Ah, found yourself a trinket when upon Blackbeard's ship,"

"Yes"

"It's nice," he told her. Emma slowly turned her head around to see the Hook had his hand on the wheel but was turned around and looking at her. She stood up straight and stood completely facing him,

"Got a thing for rings?"

"I just know a pretty treasure when I see it," he told her, but the way he spoke didn't make it sound like he was speaking about the ring. "So we have five days together, shall we start sharing our stories now,"

"I haven't got a story,"

"Oh come one, sure you do. You're Goldilocks, notorious thief, there's definitely a few stories there. Plus you have that look in your eye,"

"What look?"

"The look you get when you've been left alone. I've been to Neverland and the lost boys all share that same look as you,"

"Yeah, well, we're not in Neverland,"

"An orphan's an orphan,"

"Just focus on steering your ship, Hook," she told him and quickly turned back around.

"So I'm right?"

"What does it matter if you are?"

"Just trying to get to know you Goldie," he said, and although she wasn't looking she just knew he was shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, well, don't. I'm not planning on departing from this "adventure" as us being unlikely friends, I'm here for one thing and one thing only. Safe passage," remarked Emma, "Don't forget that Hook,"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

After Emma had eaten back down in Hook's cabin she made her way back up on deck. They had anchored themselves out at sea. Emma stood at the bow of the ship, it was nice to stand somewhere different for a change. She stood on her tiptoes her hands gripping the front of the ship and took in a deep breath of the ocean's air. The forest could sometimes feel so stifling but out here at sea, it didn't feel like that. She felt free, as if she was a nobody, as if there were no bounty on her head and she wasn't in any danger. Emma waited a long time, just standing there at the front of the ship. There were still clouds in the sky, the humidity still too warm. Now and again the clouds would break and reveal the stars but it wasn't often.

She finally settled down properly on her feet and stepped back. Emma undid the laces of her corset, and pulled it off letting it drop to the floor. She looked around herself apprehensively before lifting her dress up over her head and discarding it next to the corset. She carefully took the ring off her finger and placed it atop the pile of her clothes. She wiggled her bare feet and told herself to remember to put her boots back on tomorrow. Then she walked over to a mast and untied a piece of rope and threw it over the side of the ship, knowing she'd need it to help her get back on. Finally she stepped up onto the edge of the ship and dived into the cool depths below.

Her head came out of the water, her hair flying back and Emma let out a quiet yell as the coldness of the sea met with her skin. It was a shock to feel such a sharp contrast in temperature. It was pleasant though, she swam around in the water for a while, just stretching out her limbs, then decided to float upon her back. As she did she used her hands to rub any bits of dirt and blood of her body.

Finally she felt clean and so decided to close her eyes and bask in the serenity of the moment. Emma decided she'd been in the sea for long enough so swam back over to the ship and reached up for the roped and used it to climb herself back up onto the ship. Emma was bent over about to pick up her clothes when she heard a voice, "Have fun out there Goldie?" Emma yelped in surprise and quickly lifted up her dress to cover herself up and spun around. Hook was leaning against the mast of his ship his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes raking Emma up and down.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not entirely sure, lost track of time, watching you swim naked,"

"You pervert,"

"I was concerned as to where you had got to. Came outside saw your pile of clothes peered over the edge of my ship and you were swimming back to it about to grab the ropes. The only things I've seen have been your backside Goldie, sadly," he smirked. "You are lucky it was me and not one of my men who came out here. They would not have been quite as gentlemanly as I. If you wanted a wash all you had to do was say, we do happen to have a tin tub aboard the ship,"

"Okay," she nodded,

"Come lass, I have something you can dry yourself off with in my cabin," he told her before turning away and going off to his cabin. Emma chewed the inside of her lip and then bent down to pick up her ring and placed it back on her finger. She picked up her corset and with her clothes held tight against her wet body she went back to Hook's quarters.

Once standing at the bottom of the ladder he threw a towel at her. Her hands let go of her clothes in order to catch it, she automatically regretted her decision when she missed the towel but noticed Hook had turned his back giving her some privacy. She bent down and picked up the towel, "Thank you," she said.

"No problem, lass,"

As she was drying herself Hook threw something else over his shoulder, "What's this?"

"I would assume a corset might be quite uncomfortable to sleep in," he told her. Emma looked down at the black piece of clothing on the floor,

"One of your shirts,"

"Aye," he nodded. "Will it suffice?"

"I suppose" she nodded. Emma folded the towel up nicely before pulling one of Hook's shirts over her head. She noticed the amount of button that were undone and rolled her eyes and quickly did them up. The shirt came mid-thigh, she told herself she was lucky it even came down that far. "Four days of sailing," she said. "I prove you wrong, then you drop me off," she recited,

"Can I turn around now?"

"Aye," she said mocking him. He spun around and peered at Emma wearing his shirt and gave her a smile.

"Want a drink?" he said procuring his flask of rum out of his leather coat.


End file.
